


Void

by DumbNico



Series: Nina, but based off those cursed void cats memes [1]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: A slice of life that turns into creepy ass action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Babies, Based off those cursed cats memes, Gen, Gueira is latino/mexican in this AU, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Meis and Gueira work at Burning Rescue in this AU, Meis says some really not nice words to Nina in this one nightmare he has, Nighmares/Bad dreams, Nightmare Fuel, Original Character(s), Other, Teen Angst, The void/void demon(s), Trans Character, Trans Meis (Promare), implied depression, parenting is hard, post-movie events, too many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbNico/pseuds/DumbNico
Summary: Meis and Gueira are excited to be parents. Only they do not know that their lives will change forever, once something awakens inside their daughter, right before her Quinceañera.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Nina, but based off those cursed void cats memes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918441





	Void

**Author's Note:**

> This AU was a joke, but now I am really interested in it. I will make a series, if I can. I also gave Gueira a latino heritage and a last name because yes.
> 
> Be wary that there are tiny references of Postpartum depression in here, where Meis gets angry with his daughter in his nightmare. You have the chance to skip from "Two months pass, and Meis is about to lose it." to "Meis wakes up screaming in his own bed, covered in sweat and tears pouring from his eyes." 
> 
> I will add more tags, once the next chapters come out, and there might be some BATIM songs references or verses in here :p.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Edit: ao3 won't let me tag that this fic isn't a "owo mpreg Meisies", but rather a story about my OC and her relationship with her dads, as she grows up and becomes this void creature. Only this chapter has this pregnancy element. The rest is just Nina.

Rain pours softly, as Meis is laying in the bed, with Gueira laying his head on the formed baby bump Meis gained over the past months. They were excited for their new baby girl and also anxious. How will she turn out? Will she have Meis' beautiful face and Gueira's fluffy hair? Will there be any complications? They ponder over those thoughts daily.

Meis watches as Gueira whispers sweet words to their baby girl, who is constantly moving and kicking, only stopping when Meis sings to her. She'll sure be a struggle, when it comes to nap time, for sure.

"Can't wait to meet you, sweat pea~" Gueira murmurs softly to their precious girl. "Daddy and papa love you so much."  
Meis can't help, but smile at the sweet interactions. He truly feels nothing but love and admiration for his husband and child.

"This kid is gonna be smothered in love, the second she pops out." Meis giggled.

"Hey, she gotta know she's loved and is in good hands." Gueira cooed. "Our reason to have kids was to love them, right?"

"Well, I was planning on making her a singer, since it was my dream job." Meis joked, causing Gueira to glare at him. "...I'm joking, silly. She'll choose her own path."

"You had me for a minute." Gueira groaned, gently rubbing Meis' belly. The baby responds with a kick.

"She constantly beats me up from the inside with those damn chubby feet. At least let me get something good from her." Meis smirks and affectionately rubs the spot the baby recently kicked.

They both laugh, as the rain continues to pour and the wind gently blowing. Autumn is coming, and so will their daughter.

###

Gueira is pacing nervously in the waiting room. The rain is now vicious and the wind is strong. The drive to the hospital was difficult, with Gueira holding Meis' hand while driving fast and focusing on the road.  
Meis was at first scheduled for a natural birth, before learning that the baby has her umbilical cord wrapped around her neck. An emergency C-section was needed, to save both him and the baby.

Gueira is beyond worried. He wonders for how long will this last, before he can see his husband and child.

Galo and Lio have done their best to calm him down and reassure him that things will be okay. But Gueira is not too sure.

"Gueira, please relax. Meis will be fine." Lio spoke softly while holding Gueira's hand.

"How can you be sure? What if he'll never wake up? What if our daughter won't make it?'

"He'll wake up and the baby will make it. I promise." Galo added. "You'll do an awesome job at parenting too."  
Lio stares at Galo with a soft smile, while still concentrated on calming down friend and general.

After a while, the doctor come out of the O.R. with a smile on his face.

"Congratulations, Mr. Alvarez! You are now the proud father of a healthy baby girl!"

Gueira smiles brightly at the news, while Galo and Lio get up to hug him.

"Congrats, man!" Galo smiled.

Gueira couldn't stop smiling. He couldn't believe he and Meis were now the parents of their little girl.

###

Meis wakes up to the sound of hospital staff roaming around the hallways. He looks around confused, trying to process his surrounding. He tries standing up, only to be met with a sharp pain in his abdomen. He looks down to see his belly is now smaller, with the surgery cut now being held by stitches and gauze. Meis feels his mind fill up with the many possibilities that happen, only to be interrupted by a soft voice.

"Oh, you're awake, dear." A nurse spoke softly, as she walked in to check on Meis.

"W...What happened?" Meis asked confused and worried.

"You delivered a healthy baby girl via C-section. She had her umbilical cord wrapped around her neck, but other than that, she's doing well." The nurse calmed Meis down.

Meis feels a rush of relief and tries resting against the pillows of the hospital bed, much to his aching, healing scar.

"Would you like to see her?" The nurse asks.

"Hell yeah! Please bring my Angel to me!" Meis exclaimed. He wanted to see her more than ever. The nurse agrees and goes after the baby. She later returns with a small squirming bundle in her arms.

"There she is~ Say hi to your brand new daughter." The nurse spoke softly as she places the baby in her dad's arms.

Tears fall from Meis' eyes as he sees his bundle of purple fluffy hair squirm and murmur. It seemed like she wanted to see him too.

"Oh my God...Hi, baby..." Meis murmurs and gently kisses the baby's head, on her pink woolen hat. "I've waited for months to finally hold you...I love you so much..."

The baby responds with a tiny murmur and starts tugging at Meis' hair, causing him to smile and allow her to grab his finger with her tiny hands.

"You got a name for her?" The nurse asks while positioning Meis' pillows.

"My husband planned it...We're naming her 'Nina' after his grandmother..." Meis responded softly and caressing his baby's cheek.

Nina. 

That name has been ringing in Gueira's head since the day Meis announce his pregnancy.  
It was the name of Gueira's grandmother, who was the only family member that loved and cared for him, since his own mom was too busy with work and his dad never being present in his life. Gueira's been vowing to never abandon or leave her behind.. He won't let it happen and he's sure neither will Meis.

.  
.  
.

Two days pass and Meis is finally allowed home. The second they arrive, he soon goes to sleep in the comfort of his own bed, while Gueira is constantly doting to Nina. He isn't excited to be woken up at the ungodly hour of 3 am by the cries of his daughter. But he is excited to finally play with her and hold her as if his life depends on that baby.

Meis knows the first three month will be painful. Crying in the middle of the night, constant pain from that C-section, baby blues and possibly depression, if his husband won't be with him constantly to keep him sane. He's glad he has the supportive and caring spouse that Gueira turned out to become.

###

Two month pass, and Meis is about to lose it. Nina constantly cries due to Colic, even though Gueira is trying his best to care for both her and Meis.

Just as the clock strikes 3 am, Meis wakes up at his daughter whimpering in her crib. He angrily stomps into the kitchen to prepare a bottle and then goes to her nursery.

"Will you just shut the hell up, you brat?" Meis groans at her. Not the kindest words to say to a baby, but Meis has been awake for days because of her.

He picks her up to feed her, but she suddenly goes quiet. Meis assumes she just loves being held by him, much to his sudden disgust.

"Oh, so now you're shutting up, you little-?" Meis stops himself. Nina just stares at him, the air becoming cold and the nursery becoming darker, much to the tiny nightlight Gueira set up for her, trying to light up the room. Meis has a bad feeling about this.

His gut feeling gets worse and soon he feels something cold and unnerving touching his legs. He looks down to see a puddle of dark purple liquid forming underneath him and his daughter melting in his arms into that same substance, right before his very eyes. 

"N...Nina...?" Meis cries out. "Nina?! NINA!"

He gasps as he starts sinking into the dark purple liquid, noticing multiple hands dragging him down. Meis tries to scream for help, but nothing is happening. He can't open his mouth.

"Shhhh~" He hears a voice coming from the liquid. "I hate you too, dad..."

.  
.  
.

Meis wakes up screaming in his own bed, covered in sweat and tears pouring from his eyes. He checks the clock to see that it's 6 pm. He's been waiting all day at the doctor's office to check on his scar, so he's been knocked out cold. He hopes that Gueira took care of Nina this whole time.  
He's about to leave the bed, when he hears Gueira rush towards the bedroom.

"Meis! I heard you screaming! Are you ok, baby?" Gueira asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine...Just a nightmare... Don't worry." Meis reassured him. "Is Nina ok?"

"Yeah. She's been napping all this time, after I fed her and played with her." Gueira stated softly. Meis let out a sigh of relief and goes to the nursery to see her, much to Gueira telling him that dinner is ready.

He enters the nursery slowly and sighs as he is welcomed by the warm and dimly lit atmosphere. He looks into the crib to see Nina sucking on her hand. She opens her eyes and smiles as she sees Meis smiling back at her. He picks her up gently and cradles her to his chest.

"You've been napping all day, huh?" Meis coos at the baby girl, who starts grabbing his hair for comfort. "I've been sleeping too all day. Daddy didn't have time to play with you..."

Nina mumbles and starts chewing her hand again, melting Meis' heart right there and then.

"I love you so much, sweet pea~ I promise not to hurt you ever!" Meis murmurs softly and smooches Nina's tiny head. 

Gueira enters the nursery as well and takes Meis into his warm embrace. Meis feels all of his worries slip away, now that he's holding his baby and is also being held by his husband.


End file.
